


BNHA x Pokemon

by Omward



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Eevee is Midoriya's bodyguard, Gen, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Pokemon, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omward/pseuds/Omward
Summary: At the age of ten, Midoriya missed the crucial part of his life where he gets his first pokemon partner. It's only until three years later, where he witnesses a pokemon need, does he finally get his own pokemon partner. Now, Midoriya can finally enter the best trainer school in Japan, U.A. With his Partner Pokemon, Midoriya will succeed in U.A., challenge all the gym leaders, and become Japan's new Champion. Oh, and maybe stop an evil organization bent on taking over the world and shaping it to their own image.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Prologue: Something About A Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make a Boku no hero fanfic and pokemon fanfic.

In a playground surrounded by trees, four young boys and three Pokémon play. Well, play is a strong word. Two boys, led by a spiked hair blond boy, command their Pokémon to attack a young green-haired boy. 

“Bidoof use Tackle!” The larger boy shouts. 

His Bidoof runs at Midoriya hitting him right in the stomach. Midoriya gasps for air as he falls onto his back. 

“Rattata use bite.” The lanky child commands. 

The Rattata bites down onto Midoriya’s arm. The verdant haired boy cries out in pain. The large tooth that almost tears into his flesh lets go. Midoriya hesitantly looks up to see Bakugou standing before his body. The ashen boy’s Cyndaquil standing next to the boy’s feet. Ready for a command at any moment. 

“Pathetic Deku.” The boy spits out. “Doesn’t even have a pokemon yet.”

“Never have never will.” The larger boy sneers. 

“I-I’ll still become the n-number one trainer!” Midoriya announces as he pushes himself to sit upright. 

“Yeah right, a nobody like you will ever come close to becoming a top trainer let alone the Champion. Give up while you're ahead.” Bakugou smirks. “Cyndaquil, let’s make sure he gets the message. Use Embar.” 

“Quil!” 

The small Pokemon forces out small embers towards Midoriya. The attacks hit the boy. He cries out in pain as the burning sensation on his stomach. Tears roll down his cheeks as Bakugou and his group walks away. 

\----------------------------------------

At the ripe age of ten, people who aspire to become trainers finally get their first pokemon. In this modern age, parents make sure that their children continue their schooling before setting out on their own adventure. Despite all that, children have many options for their life. To become a pokemon trainer, a coordinator, a breeder, a researcher, an ace trainer, a gym leader, a pokemon ranger, and even the pokemon champion. So many options. However, there are schools to help the young find their paths and cultivate the bonds between humans and pokemon. The most famous school in Japan? Yuuei or better known as U.A. High School. The school hires ace trainers and any retired trainer/coordinator. However. They only allow students over the age of 15 and they must have one pokemon to enter. 

The school’s principal is a highly regarded man named Nezu. He was once a well known Pokemon Ranger with his partner Ursaring. He built U.A. from all but the ground up and made it the school it is today. 

Every youth longs to become part of the school. Midoriya Izuku is no exception to that. However, there is one problem. At the age of ten, Midoriya did not receive a Pokemon.


	2. Chapter One: What’s a Trainer Without Their Pokemon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya plans out his life with the Pokemon he hopes to choose. However, not everything goes as planned.

“Mom! Tomorrow’s the day!” A ten-year-old boy calls out to his mom in excitement. His verdant green locks fluff around as he bounces on the balls of his feet. 

His mother giggles softly at her son’s joyous nature. She smiles down at Midoriya. Loving every minute her son talks about the creatures called pokemon. Inko motions for her own pokemon, Mr. Mime, to bring the drinks he was pouring. 

“Izuku, honey, you need to sit down and eat up. And remember to get plenty of sleep tonight. You don’t want to be tired for tomorrow.” Inko warns her son as she sets a plate of katsudon before him. Mr. Mime places a glass of water down as well. 

“Oh, you’re right Mom! I better eat up and get ready for sleep. Tomorrow’s finally the day I get my own pokemon!” Midoriya cheers as he quickly chows down on his favorite meal. 

Inko sighs as she watches her son. The poor boy doesn’t even know what pokemon he wants. He has only three options: Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikarita. Only if Inko had the ability to breed some of her pokemon. Maybe then Midoriya can have a wider range of choosing his first starter, but Inko doesn’t have the money to do something like that, nor the correct pokemon. Plus, the nearest daycare is on the other side of town. 

“I was thinking, Chikarita might be the best option. Cyndaquil is good in attack and speed while Totodile has great attack and defense. But I think Chikarita has the best defense because it has a high special defense. Plus, from what I read, Chikorita releases a sweet relaxing fragrance from the leaf on its head! Isn’t that cool?! If I run across a scared pokemon, Chikaraita and I can calm it down!” Midoriya mutters until he bursts the last sentence. 

“Mime! Mime!” Mr. Mime cheers at Midoriya’s excitement while clapping. Almost as if he’s applauding Midoriya’s want to help wild pokemon. 

“That’s very good, Sweetie. I’m glad you are thinking of the well being of other pokemon.” 

“It’s just like All Might says, “Pokemon are humans' best friends. Each one, wild or not, deserves love!”” Midoriya quotes the current Pokemon Champion. 

“And he’s definitely right. Now you better hurry off to bed, young man. You don’t want to oversleep.” 

Midoriya’s eyes widen as he slips out of his chair and grabs his dirty dishes. He quickly washes them and dries them off. Not wanting to add more to his mother’s list of things to do. Once he’s done, Midoriya quickly gets ready for bed. Not wasting any time to wait. He wants tomorrow to come as fast as it can. 

Midoriya lays in his bed, awake, thinking about if he’s choosing the right pokemon. He runs through the statistics of each pokemon once again in his head. 

“Maybe. Maybe I missed something.” Midoriya gets out of his bed and grabs one of the many books that Pokemon Professors have written. The one he grabs is a short book but it strictly focuses on the starters in his district. He sits down at his desk and turns on his desk lamp. He starts to read the book once again. He doesn’t even realize when his eyes close and he slips into a dream. 

\-----------------------

“Izuku! Izuku, honey, wake up!” The voice of his worried mother startles the green-haired boy awake. 

“Mom?” The poor boy flinches at the stiffness in his neck and back. “What time is it?” Midoriya rubs his eyes, trying his best to wake himself up. 

“Honey, you needed to leave for the Professor’s lab twenty minutes ago!” 

“Mime! Mime!” Mr. Mime shouts from behind Inko.

Now, that news wakes Midoriya up. He jumps out of his desk chair and almost falls to the floor. He quickly gathers some clothes (A white t-shirt that said dress shirt on it, black shorts, and socks) and all but tears off his pajamas. He quickly puts on the clothes he grabbed. The red bag his mother gave him yesterday is already packed with everything he needs for the day. He thanks himself for being over-prepared yesterday. He grabs it and heads straight for the door. 

“Sorry, Mom, I’ve got to go!” 

Midoriya quickly puts on his regular red shoes and books it down out the door. Barely hearing his mother cry for him to be safe.

He barrels down the street. Shouting apologies to the people he might have shoved out of the way. His eyes locate the lab as soon as it comes into view. He pushes himself harder, making his legs move just a bit faster. He sees a large group leave the lab. He has to ignore the cheers of his peers as they talk about the pokemon they just chose. He has to ignore the jeers he gets as he passes them by. He has no time for that. 

He rips the door open and runs into the lab. Some of the assistants yell at him for his rude entry, he apologizes to them as he passes. There, ahead of him, stands the Professor. The Professor is a short bald man with a large mustache. But nonetheless, he is the professor that will give Midoriya his pokemon. 

“I-I’m…”Midoriya inhales a large amount of air and slowly blows it out. Trying his best to calm his beating heart. “I’m so sorry that I’m late.” 

The Professor just peers down at the clipboard in his hand, “Ah, you must be the Midoriya boy, right?” 

“Y-Yes, Sir!” Midoriya straightens at the acknowledgment. 

“Sorry, Kid, but we’ve got no more pokemon today. That group that just walked out got the last batch.” The professor turns away from Midoriya. Going back to his desk and starts to type away. 

“B-But, Sir-” 

“Like I said kid we don’t have anymore pokemon for new trainers. You’ll have to come back next month. If you want, take a Pokeball or something.” The Professor doesn’t look away from the computer. He just waves Midoriya on, signaling for the boy to leave. 

Midoriya stands, looking at the Professor’s back in horror. He missed his chance. Now, he has to wait a month for the next chance to get his starter pokemon. 

“Come on, Kid. You’ve got to go.” One of the assistants grabs a Pokeball for Midoriya and forces him out of the lab. He stands at the entrance of the lab feeling numb. Clutching the Pokeball in hand, he slowly walks back home, head down. His body slightly shakes. Hoping that his hair is covering his eyes, Midoriya can feel the tears start to pool in the corners. 

Too focused on stopping his tears, Midoriya doesn’t see the uneven piece of sidewalk. And he trips. Midoriya barely registers the fall. Time stills as he lays on the deserted sidewalk. Clutching the empty Pokeball in hand. Life truly is cruel to play such a joke on him. Slowly, he gets up and walks back home, his head still down. 

Once he opens the door to his home, he hears his mother excitedly ask to see his Chikarita. However, when Midoriya lifts his head, everything he tried to keep in spills out. He sobs.


	3. Chapter Two: A Battle in Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later and his past still haunts him. It doesn't help when everyone reminds him of it every day. Midoriya escapes to a hidden spot in the forest. There, he encounters a frightening sight.

For a while, Midoriya truly believes that he doesn’t deserve to have a Pokemon. At first, he thought fate would pull a cruel joke on him. He looked on with sad eyes as children around his age play with their pokemon. Once his friends and classmates found out about his lack of a partner, they slowly started to tell Midoriya that he probably wasn’t worthy enough to have a pokemon partner. Something like that, Midoriya can forgive, can forget. But when his childhood friend, Bakugou Katsuki, got involved in the mix, Midoriya actually believed the horrible taunts. 

Which is why he still doesn’t have a pokemon partner three years later. The curses, taunts, and physical pain he receives every day after school is something Midoriya believes is atonement for his irresponsibility. So, instead of getting a pokemon, he studies each pokemon he can find. Most of the time they are wild pokemon, but he has a large number of pages dedicated to Bakugou’s Cyndaquil. The fighting style and moves. Everything he possibly can. He sometimes even gets his mom to bring him to the nearest gym, which is Kamui Woods’ grass gym. He takes notes on the leader’s Turtwig. A tough and tenacious opponent indeed. But most of the time, he watches All Might’s matches on tv. Taking notes on both All Might’s pokemon and the opponents’. That’s how he currently has thirteen books to help him battle in the future. 

Midoriya sighs as he looks out the window of his Middle School. He watches as the Pidgey and Butterfree pass by. What he would give to have a pokemon. His dream to become the number one trainer has never diminished. It’s more of trying to start the journey. 

The bell of the school rings and Midoriya is the first out the door. Trying his best to avoid the beat down from Bakugou and his groupies. He grabs his red backpack’s straps as he runs. He needs to get to his secret spot before Bakugou sees him leave. 

Midoriya runs to the park, the park from his childhood that continues into his present life, a park that means torment when Bakugou is near and yet means security when he’s in his secret spot. Midoriya runs through the trees that expand into the woods behind it. After many twists and turns and steps that only someone who’s been there countless times can recall, Midoriya ends up in his secret spot. The spot is by a riverbank. Midoriya loves the bank for it has many types of water pokemon swimming through it. He loves when the breeze blows gently through the trees and his hair. It creates such a peaceful place to take notes. He sits down near the edge of the water and takes off his backpack. Quickly, Modoriya pulls out his notes and waits. 

He spots a Magikarp and a Feebas playfully swimming with each other. He takes notes of the color of their scales and the playful motion they move in. Suddenly, a high pitched squeal of distress breaks the tranquility of the moment. Midoriya looks up and across the riverbank to see an Eevee being chased by a bunch of Spearow. Midoriya gasps in horror as one of the Spearows dives down and hits the Eevee with a wing attack. 

“Stop!” Midoriya shouts. 

Midoriya throws down his notebook and quickly crosses the river. Luckily for him, the river isn’t too deep. The Spearows get two more hits in before Midoriya covers Eevee with his body. He cries out when he feels their attacks on his back. Soon enough, he feels the pulling on his clothes and hair. 

“Vie?” Midoriya looks at the pokemon he’s protecting. 

With a shaky smile, Midoriya hugs the pokemon tighter, “Don’t worry, Eevee. I’ll protect you. Rest up you’re injured.” 

Brown eyes stare up at Midoriya. Amazement swirling through those orbs as they widen. However, Midoriya doesn’t see any of this. Too occupied with the attacking pokemon. 

A couple more minutes of relentless attack, the Spearow finally give up on trying to get to the Eevee. They fly away back to the tree they are living in. 

Midoriya uncurls himself when he finally notices the attackers are gone. He falls to his side in pain. His back aches and his head feels like hair has been ripped out of it. Tears start to flow from his eyes but despite all that, Midoriya reaches out to pet the wide eyes Eevee. 

“A-Are you okay?” Midoriya’s shaky voice asks. 

Eevee slowly stands up and walks closer to Midoriya. The green-haired boy doesn’t miss the slight limp in its step. The Eevee nudges Midoriya’s hand with its nose. Midoriya lifts his hand to try and pet it, but the Eevee decides to crawl its way under his arm. It’s head curling right under Midoriya’s chin. Midoriya looks down at the pokemon in confusion in his emerald eyes. As if understanding what Midoriya is silently trying to say, Eevee licks Midoriya’s cheek. 

Suddenly, his eyes can hold it back no more. He starts bailing into Eevee’s coat. After all the years of thinking, he’s no good for a pokemon, this pokemon in his arms might just want to be with him.

\------------------

Midoriya doesn’t remember falling asleep. He only realizes he did when he wakes to Eevee nudging him. 

“Huh?” Midoriya questions. As he looks at the roughed up pokemon before him all the memories of the event comes back to him. 

“A-Ah! E-Eevee are you okay? I’m sorry for crying on you like that!” Midoriya bows slightly to Eevee out of habit. 

“Vie!” Midoriya looks up to the pokemon. He watches as Eevee puffs out their chest. Showing that the pokemon is stronger than it looks. 

“O-Oh, I’m glad.” Midoriya clutches his uniform in relief. It could’ve been bad if Eevee was severely injured and he just fell asleep instead of getting it to Nurse Joy. 

The two sit staring at each other for a bit. Both not knowing what the next move to make it. 

“S-So, I g-guess it’s time for you to go back to your home…” Midoriya trails off while lowering his head. Not wanting to accept that Eevee has to leave him. This is the closest he’s ever gotten to having a pokemon partner. 

“Vie!” Unlike the last time, the Eevee’s call is more aggressive. Midoriya looks up to see Eevee shaking its head in a dismissive motion. 

“Y-You. You d-don’t want to?” Midoriya slowly questions. Not quite sure he’s understanding correctly. 

“Eevee!” Eevee jumps then slightly wince at its front left paw. 

Midoriya starts to feel his tears crawl to the edges of his eyes. 

“Do? Do you want to be my pokemon?” Midoriya whispers out. Too afraid that the pokemon in front of him will deny him. 

“Vie! Vie! Eevee!” Eevee’s tail shakes rapidly in agreement. 

The tears quickly turn into sobs. Midoriya quickly tries to wipe them away, “T-Thank you. Thank you for choosing me.” 

Eevee silently waits as its trainer stops crying. Confusion passing through its eyes.

“Vie?” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Midoriya finally stops crying. “I-I have a Pokeball in my backpack we can use.” Midoriya slowly gets up. Remembering aches and pains from the battle from before as he does so. He picks Eevee up and holds the pokemon in his arms as he crosses the river. He sets the pokemon down and digs through his bag for the Pokeball. Once he finds it, he holds it in his hand. Verdant eyes latching onto brown. Eevee nods. 

Midoriya slowly takes the Pokeball to Eevee’s head. Eevee takes the initiative and taps its head against it. The Pokeball suddenly opens slightly and a red glow envelopes Eevee. The glow drags itself back into the ball, Eevee with it. Midoriya turns the Pokeball to see the button at the center of it blinking. One blink, two blinks, three. Then a small capture noise sounds. He caught himself his first pokemon. 

“I got myself a pokemon partner!” Midoriya cheers into the air. He looks around to see if he bothered any of the other pokemon when he realizes the starry night sky above him. Only then does he understand how late it is. 

“Oh, no! I better get home before Mom kills me.” Midoriya quickly gathers his things in his backpack. Happy that no pokemon took anything from his bag when he was out cold. With a hobble in his step, Midoriya heads home. Ready to show his mother his new friend.


	4. Chapter Three: Training Montage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya and Eevee start to train up for the exam.

“Mom, I’m home!” Midoriya calls out as he enters his home. 

“Mr. Mime!” Mr. Mime shouts and runs out of the kitchen. He spots Midoriya in his injured state and quickly runs to where the first aid kit is. Midoriya smiles at the pokemon’s antics. 

Slowly, Midoriya walks over to the couch and sits down. He yelps slightly in pain at the movement. 

“Mom? Are you home?” He calls out once more. A moment of silence passes before he hears his mother call out his name. 

“Izuku, honey? Are you home?” 

“In the living room, Mom.” 

Midoriya waits a bit before he sees his mother’s frame. He beams up to his mother despite his injured state. 

“Izuku, what happened?!” Inko shrieks seeing her son’s state. His hair disheveled, clothes torn, scratches all over him, and she can spot some bruising through the holes in his clothes. Yet, her son looks like All Might gave him his autograph. 

“Mime!” Mr. Mime zooms into the room holding out the medkit for Inko to take. Instinctively she does. Like the many times in the past when her son came home from a bullying episode. She’s not naive about the issues, but her son refuses to tell her anything about it. Making up excuses such as falling down some steps or walking into a pole. Stairs and poles don’t make burn marks. Inko gets to work, almost missing the words Midoriya tells her. 

“I was in the forest behind the park near a riverbank. I was writing down notes about a Magikarp and Feebas. Then, suddenly, I see across the river, an Eevee being attacked by a flock of Spearow. I don’t know what happened but the next thing I knew I was protecting the Eevee with my body. Once the Spearow left I fell asleep by accident. And then I woke to Eevee nudging me awake. We talked for a bit, and it turned out that Eevee wanted to become my pokemon. Mom, my pokemon! I finally have a pokemon partner. I can finally become a pokemon trainer!” Midoriya animatedly retold the story of meeting Eevee. His hands move with every word. Making it hard for Inko to bandage the cuts on them. All the while her eyes tear up. Her son, her pokemon loving son, finally has his starter. And an Eevee at that. 

“I’m so proud of you Izuku,” Inko whispers as she hugs her hold gently. 

“Ah! That’s right. Eevee needs to get to a Pokemon Center. It was hurt by those Spearows.” Midoriya’s green eyes flare in determination to help his new friend. 

“I’m sure Eevee will be alright. For now, let’s get you all patched up then I’ll bring you to a Center. I’m sure they’re open despite it being this late.” 

“Mime. Mime.” Mr. Mime cheers in agreement. 

Inko works quickly and diligently to patch up her son. Once she’s done, all three of them pile into Inko’s car. It’s about a ten-minute drive to the Center and Midoriya lets out a sigh of relief when he sees the lights on. 

Midoriya basically jumps out of the car and rushes into the Center. Lucky for him the Center is empty so he doesn’t feel embarrassed for making a scene. He walks up to Nurse Joy and Chansey manning the front desk. 

“U-Uhm. H-Hello?” Midoriya smiles meekly at the older woman. Feeling uneasy since he’s never done this before. 

Both Nurse Joy and Chansey smile down at Midoriya, “Hello young man! What can we do for you today?” 

Midoriya feels a pat on his back. He turns his head to see his mother encouraging him forward. Her soft, gentle, smile eases his nerves. 

“Mime~” Mr.Mime whispers into his ear and slightly nudges Midoriya with his shoulder. Midoriya giggles at his mother’s pokemon’s antics. 

“U-Um,” Midoriya takes a deep breath then exhales. Slowing his beating heart. “I’m here to heal m-my Eevee.” Midoriya’s voice shakes a bit. Getting used to calling a pokemon his own. 

“Alright!” Nurse Joy smiles brightly at Midoriya. “Just hand over Eevee and I’ll have them all healed up.” 

Midoriya hands over Eevee’s Pokeball to the nurse. She smiles and takes the Pokeball into the back. It’s about five minutes later when Nurse Joy and Chansey walk back out from the back. What surprises Midoriya is that Eevee is out of the Pokeball and sitting on the tray Chansey is holding. Nurse Joy giggles at Midoriya’s perplexed face. 

“This little girl here didn’t like her Pokeball that much.” 

“Vie! Vie!” Eevee chants as if to agree with the statement. 

“Wait, Eevee’s a girl?” Midoriya picks up on the gender pronoun. From what Midoriya read, a female Eevee is really hard to come by. Nurse Joy smiles down at the boy. 

“Yup, you’ve got a really sweet girl here.” The Nurse gently pets his partner. 

“Thank you. I-I just got her today.” Midoriya smiles at his partner as he picks her up. He grabs Eevee’s Pokeball from the tray and holds it out for his mom to take. And she does. “She’s my first Pokemon.” He beams down at Eevee who smiles up to him. 

“Vie.” 

“Well, you two look like quite a pair.”

“Thank you!” Midoriya bows to the nurse before they all walk out of the Pokemon Center. Eevee taking refuge on top of Midoriya’s vibrant green hair. 

“Hello Eevee, I’m Izuku’s mother, Inko. And this is my pokemon partner, Mr. Mime.” Inko says as she pets the top of Eevee’s head.

“Mr. Mime!” Mr. Mime cheers as he waves. 

“Vie.” 

The two pokemon start making noises at each other, making it look like they’re having a conversation. The two Midoriya’s look at each other before breaking out in smiles. Both happy their own pokemon are getting along. 

\---------------------------------------------

The next day is the weekend. Meaning no school. Meaning Midoriya can train with Eevee all day. 

That morning, Midoriya wakes to Eevee sleeping on his chest. No wonder his chest felt heavy. He giggles lightly at his partner. Gently, he picks Eevee up, somehow not disturbing the pokemon’s sleep. Midoriya carries Eevee into the kitchen. Setting the pokemon down on a seat. 

“What are you making, Mom?” Midoriya sniffs the air. Eggs and bacon, a traditional American breakfast. Just like the one All Might eats in the morning. 

“Well, I know you plan to train with Eevee all day. So a hearty breakfast the Champion eats should energize you up.” Inko smiles down at her son. She can see him blink back the tears. Very emotional, a trait he obviously gained from her. Not like it’s a bad thing though. She’s quite happy to know her son just has a big heart. 

“Thanks so much, Mom.” Midoriya beams at his mother before digging into his breakfast. 

“I even made some poffins for Eevee. I hope she enjoys them.” 

“Thanks, Mom! I’m sure she’ll enjoy them when we take a break.”

As soon as Midoriya says that, Eevee wakes up from her slumber. She slowly sits up in the chair. Inko places a bowl of pokemon food in front of her. When Inko first got Mime Jr. She had no idea what to feed the pokemon since she felt uncomfortable feeding the pokemon human food. Not knowing if it was good for her pokemon. For about two weeks she studied nonstop, learning every and any way to feed a pokemon and how to take care of them. Of course, most of her focus was on Mime Jr. at the time, but that didn’t stop her from learning. And now that she has Midoriya, Inko has taught her son all about the proper ways to feed a pokemon. 

Eevee hesitantly sniffs the food. Once she gets a good whiff of it, she chows down, hungrily. As if the pokemon in question hasn’t eaten for days. Which is most likely the case. 

Midoriya eyes his partner sadly. He wonders what Eevee has been through up to the point where they have met. The thoughts disappear when Eevee happily yips at having a full belly. Midoriya beams at how happy Eevee is. Midoriya stands and brings both his and Eevee’s empty dishes to the sink where Mr. Mime stands. Mr. Mime takes the dishes and starts to wash them. 

“Thank you, Mr. Mime.” Midoriya smiles at his mother’s pokemon. 

“Mime. Mime.” Mr. Mime smiles at Midoriya before going back to washing the dishes. 

“Come on Eevee, let’s get ready so we can go train.” Midoriya picks up the container of poffins and waits for the pokemon’s reply. 

“Vie!” Eevee hops off the chair and follows Midoriya back into his room. Midoriya quickly changes into his typical white shirt and black shorts. He grabs his backpack on his desk and looks through it. 

“Okay, potion, check. Bandages, check. Notebooks, check. Poffins, check. Alright, that’s everything.” Midoriya puts the poffins in the bag then zips it up. He puts on his bag as Eevee jumps onto his head. “You really like it up there don’t you?”

“Eevee.” By the sound of it, Midoriya’s going to take that as a yes. 

They leave the room and hurry over to the door. Midoriya slips on his red shoes and bids his mother and Mr. MIme goodbye. Midoriya takes off and runs over to the park. Eevee easily holds onto Midoriya as the boy runs. Instead of going to the spot where they met yesterday, Midoriya makes his way to a polluted beach known as Dagobah Municipal Beach. 

“Okay, we’re here,” Midoriya announces to Eevee. Eevee jumps off of Midoriya’s head and looks around confused as to why they are here. 

Understanding the confused look Eevee is giving him, Midoriya says, “This used to be a beach but over the years junk was thrown here or washed up here. I-I. W-Well, I just thought, if you’re going to be training then I should train too!” Midoriya pumps his fists slightly in the air while beaming down to his pokemon. “So, while I remove the garbage, we can battle the pokemon here.” Suddenly, a thought crosses Midoriya’s mind. “Uh, what are your moves? I don’t have a Pokedex that can tell me.” Midoriya mumbles the last sentence. His mind starts running through the multiple moves Eevee could know. 

Eevee chirps to get his attention. Midoriya looks up to see Eevee perform four moves. The first three Midoriya easily deciphers as Sand Attack, Growl, and Tail Whip. The fourth move was a little trickier to understand. At first, Midoriya thinks the move is Tackle. However, after performing it again, the quick rapid movements make Midoriya understand what move it really is. 

“That’s so cool that you know Quick Attack!” Midoriya cheers down at his pokemon. 

Eevee basks in her owner’s praise. Puffing out her chest slightly. 

Midoriya looks around to see a Grimmer sitting on top of a broken fridge. Feeling uneasy since it’s a poison type he looks down at Eevee. His pokemon partner looks up at him with a nod. 

“Alright let’s go fight that Grimmer over there.” 

“Vie!” Eevee cheers. Ready to go into battle. 

For a moment, a question crosses Midoriya’s mind. Why was Eevee so eager to battle? However, he pushes it to the back of his mind. Not wanting to be distracted when battling the Grimmer. 

“Okay, Eevee, let’s battle,” Midoriya calls out as Eevee jumps in front of him. The pokemon cheering as she gets into an attacking position. The Grimmer finally notices them and growls. 

“Alright, one move at a time. Eevee use Sand Attack!” 

Eevee starts to dig at the sand and flings it right into Grimmer’s eyes. The poison screeches out in displeasure. The Grimmer lets out a purple cloud of noxious fumes. It heads towards Eevee, but Midoriya is quick to call for his pokemon to dodge. Eevee does, barely making it out of the gases way. 

“Woah, that’s what a poison gas attack looks like,” Midoriya mutters to himself. “Alright Eevee, let’s counter with a Tail Whip.” 

Eevee whips her tail around, lowering the Grimmer’s defenses. Grimmer jumps off of the fridge and lands close to Eevee. Its hand glows white and smacks Eevee with it. Eevee slides back. 

“Eevee, Quick Attack!” Midoriya calls out. 

Eevee quickly regains her composure and bolts over to Grimmer. Leaving a bright white trail in her wake. Grimmer flies back and into some of the trash that’s piled up on the beach. It groans out, trying to get up. Midoriya sees his opening. 

“Hurry Eevee, before it gets up, use Quick Attack.” Midoriya gets a verbal agreement from Eevee before she bolts over to Grimmer and slams her head into the sludge pokemon’s body. 

Once Eevee returns to Midoriya’s side after the attack, he sees a knocked out Grimmer. 

“You did a great job, Eevee!” Midoriya cheers with a smile. He pets the top of Eevee’s head. 

“Vieee~” Eevee all but purrs at Midoriya’s pets. Which causes the boy to chuckle. 

“Alright, let’s see if we can help the Grimmer.” Midoriya takes off his backpack and unzips it. He rummages around until he finds the potion he is looking for. Carefully, Midoriya and Eevee make their way to the Grimmer. Midoriya sighs in relief to see the Grimmer still knocked out. Spraying the potion on the pokemon, he picks it up and places it on the sand near the abandoned street. 

“There, Grimmer should be alright after some rest.” Midoriya turns to Eevee and smiles. “Now it’s time for me to train too.” 

\---------------------

It takes Midoriya two years to clean the beach. Two long years of training his body along with training and bonding with Eevee. The two have become best friends and rely on each other. 

However, Midroiya refuses to bring Eevee to his middle school. Not wanting to subject this partner to Bakugou’s bullying. But Midoriya’s gotten stronger in body and in mind. So has his partner. And nobody is going to stop them from taking the U.A. entrance test.


	5. Chapter Four: Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya and Eevee finally take the U.A. Entrance Exams and it is definitely not what they're expecting.

Today’s the day. Today’s the day Midoriya Izuku, along with his pokemon partner, Eevee, is going to take the U.A. entrance exam. He’s endured so much to get to this day. And nothing, he means nothing, is going to get in his way. 

Midoriya stands, inhaling and exhaling, in front of his front door. 

“Vie.” Eevee whines. As if to tell Midoriya to hurry up and leave. Midoriya laughs nervously at his best friend. 

“Sorry, Eevee. I’m just really nervous. And remember you’ve got to stay in your ball until I call you out for the exam.” 

Eevee’s ears visibly drop. The pokemon seems to sulk at the remembrance of the news. U.A. calls for the specific rules of keeping their pokemon in their pokeballs on campus. 

“And please don’t try to force your way out. I don’t want to fail before I even start.” Midoriya watches as his pokemon nod while sulking. He chuckles lightly at the display. “Alright, in you go.” 

Midoriya calls for Eevee to return to her ball. Which she obeys. Midoriya nods at the now full pokeball. He places it in the Pokeball holders on his hip. With one more deep breath. Midoriya finally leaves the house. 

It takes a train ride and a couple minutes of walking before Midoriya gets to U.A. He stands right outside the school, looking up at the massive building in front of him. He stares in awe at being so close to the school of his dreams. 

“Move aside, Deku!” Midoriya hears a shout from behind. The boy flinches out of the way just to see his childhood friend/tormentor, Bakugou Katsuki, standing right behind him.

“Kacchan!” 

“Get out of my way or you’re dead!” Bakugou threatens. 

Midoriya starts to shake in the ashen boy’s presence, “U-Uh, l-let’s do our best!” The words come in a form of a high pitched squeal. Bakugou clicks his tongue as he walks away from Midoriya. 

Midoriya just watches as the other boy leaves. Silently thinking about how he should stop flinching when the other boy is near. As Midoriya starts walking towards the building once more, with wobbly legs, he starts to think on how this will be a step forward. His first step to becoming the Champion. 

However, he trips on his own feet. 

_‘I’m a failure. After all that hard work. I’m sorry Eevee. I’m sorry Mom.’_ Midoriya thinks as he closes his eyes, waiting for the impact. A couple seconds roll by until he realizes he feels no pain. Opening his verdant eyes, Midoriya comes face to face with a Munna. He yelps and flinches away from the pokemon. 

“Are you okay?” A soft, feminine voice calls from his left. Midoriya looks to see a brown short haired girl. The Munna floats back over to the girl’s side. “Alright, Moo, let him down.” 

“Mun.” The pokemon obeys it’s owner’s request. 

Midoriya plops back onto the ground. His eyes wide when he realizes that he was held up by the move Psychic. 

“Sorry, I had Moo here use psychic on you. But, well, it’s a bad omen to trip and fall.” The girl smiles at him. She lets out a sigh of relief. “This sure is nerve-wracking.” 

Midoriya stumbles over his words. Since he’s never talked to a human girl, he doesn’t quite know what to say or how to say it. 

“Good luck to the both of us.” The girl waves goodbye while putting her pokemon back in its ball. 

Midoriya just stands there in awestruck. The only one thought running through his head. 

_‘I just talked to a girl!’_

\-----------------------------------

“Welcome to today’s performance! Everybody say, “Hey!”” Top trainer Yamada Hizashi, or more widely known as Present Mic, stands in the middle of the stage in U.A.’s large auditorium. His Exploud roaring with spirit right next to him. However, the entire audience remains quiet. 

Midoriya, sitting up in one of the higher seats of the auditorium, whispers a quiet _‘hey.’_ Not wanting to somehow offend his childhood friend who is coincidentally sitting right next to him. But Midoriya can’t believe **_the_ ** Present Mic, creator of one of the most popular Pokemon Podcasts, is in the same room as he is. 

“Well, that’s cool, my examinee listeners. I’m here to present your guidelines for your practical. Are you ready?” Mic’s voice booms throughout the large aud. However, more silence follows, so both Mic and Exploud howl in excitement. 

“Shut up, Deku.” Bakugou hisses out, causing Midoriya to stop his muttering. Granted the green haired boy didn’t even know he was muttering. 

“This is how the test will go, my listeners. You’ll be experiencing a ten minute long ‘mock cityscape maneuvers.’ Bring along as many pokemon as you want. After this presentation you’ll each head to your assigned testing areas.” Present Mic starts to explain.

“That’s so kids from the same middle school can’t help each other.” Bakugou mutters out. Since Midoriya is sitting next to him he hears the words. It gets him thinking. This is probably why constructive IDs are assigned to different areas. A smart way for U.A. to make sure to see what the children can do individually. 

“I’ll crush them.” Bakugou says while giving Midoriya a glare. Midoriya breaks out of his thoughts, realizing that he was muttering once again. “But you get to live another day.” Bakugou ends with a tsk. 

Present Mic starts to talk again, and Midoriya quickly uses it as an escape from Bakugou’s words. 

“Each site is filled with all kinds of pokemon that are marked. Points are awarded based on the type of evolution you capture. First evolutions are 10 points marked by a red badge. Second evolutions are 20 points marked by a blue badge. While third evolutions are 30 points are green. You use your pokemon to capture the pokemon around these fake cities. U.A. will supply you 40 Pokeballs once you get to your exam site. It’s a little excessive but I’m not the one in charge. Once you’re done with the exam you must return the pokemon you’ve captured today. Of course attacking other trainers is prohibited.”

“May I ask a question?” A well built boy with blue hair and glasses stands while raising his hand. Without giving time for Present Mic to answer, the boy continues with his question, “There appear to be no fewer than four types of pokemon to capture on this handout. Such blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A., Japan’s top academy. We’re all here today in hopes of being molded into top trainers.” 

Without even taking a breath, the boy continues, “And, you, with the curly hair!” He points right at Midoriya. The poor boy flinches at the spotlight now being on him. He can feel everyone’s eyes on his form. He shivers. “You’ve been muttering this whole time. It’s distracting. If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately.” 

Midoriya shrinks back into his seat. “S-Sorry.” He apologizes softly, placing his hands in front of his mouth, to shield everyone from his muttering. Trying his best to not think about the words the blue haired boy said.

“Alright. Alright.” Present Mic grabs the attention back. Exploud itching his face in boredom. “Examinee 7111, nice catch. Thanks. But the fourth pokemon gets you zero points marked by white. He’s more of an obstacle if anything else. There’s only one at each site that will rampage around.” 

This catches Midoriya’s attention. A rampaging pokemon. Those are seriously dangerous. But top trainers deal with pokemon rampages all the time. If he’s going to be the next Champion he’s going to have to learn to deal with it. Plus, it’s only one pokemon. Hopefully it won’t be too bad. 

“That’s all from me! I’ll leave my listeners with our school motto. The Great Trainer Napoleon Bonaparte once said, “True Trainers consist in being superior to the ills of life.” Plus Ultra! Break a leg, Everyone!”

Midoriya gives a shaky smile to the podcaster. Despite knowing the man can’t see it from his distance. Nevertheless, Midoriya hopes for the best.

\---------------

“So big…” Midoriya whispers in awe as he looks around the tall buildings ahead of him. 

“Vie…” Eevee mutters in her spot on Midoriya’s head. 

Midoriya looks around at the other contestants. Most of them have tough looking pokemon that are either in their second or third evolution. Just that thought alone makes Midoriya feel nervous. As he’s looking scanning the other examinees, Midoriya spots the girl from before with her Munna.

“I-I should go thank her,” Midoriya tells Eevee as he tries to walk over to her. Despite the trembling in his arms and legs. 

“Vie?” 

Before Midoriya has the ability to tell Eevee about what happened, the boy from earlier grabs onto Midoriya’s shoulder. Midoriya flinches at the touch. Eevee growls at the boy from on top of his head. The Ponyta standing next to the boy neighs at Eevee’s aggression. 

Seeing the defensive pokemon on top of Midoriya’s head, Examinee 7111 takes his hand off of Midoriya in favor of crossing his arms instead. 

“That kid was acting like an idiot back at the front gate.” One examinee mutters. 

“He flinches at the slightest touch.” Another snickers at Midoriya. 

“I guess that’s one less rival to worry about.” 

“Plus, look at the plain looking Eevee…” 

Midoriya forces himself to not listen to the ridicule. He understands where they’re coming from. He doesn’t look all that much, but they shouldn’t underestimate Eevee. 

_“And...Begin!”_ Present Mic’s voice booms out while Exploud uses Uproar as a signal for the contestant to go. 

Everyone hesitates for a moment, not knowing what to do. 

_“What’s wrong? The test’s started! Run! Run!! The die is cast!”_

Midoriya turns to see everyone running into the city. 

Oh no, he’s already behind. Midoriya sprints into the city. Chanting to himself to calm down. 

“Vie!” Eevee yells from her spot. He can feel her lean right. He looks in that direction to see a Snubbull walking down the street. 

“A one point! Thanks, Eevee!” Midoriya praises his partner as the pokemon jumps down from his head. 

“Vie!” 

“Okay, Eevee-” Before Midoriya could give a command, a series of different colored leaves attack Snubbull. Both Midoriya and Eevee stand there watching in shock as a blond haired, somehow sparkly boy, and his Roselia capture Snubbull. 

“Merci! I appreciate the assist. But I doubt we’ll meet again. Adieu!” 

“Roselia!” 

The two, pokemon and trainer, leave with a series of leaves. What a mysterious boy. 

_“Six minutes, two seconds remaining.”_ Present Mic’s voice projects through the loud speaker. 

“Gah!” A noise comes from Midoriya. “This is bad Eevee!” Midoriya tells his friend as she jumps back on his head. He looks out as everyone is catching every pokemon in sight. Some people even call out their points. All the while, Midoriya and Eevee stand there with a total of zero. 

“There's barely any pokemon left.” Midoriya’s voice holds an air of desperation. He can feel the tears start to pool in his eyes. Suddenly, as if planned, a rampaging Tyranitar barrels through the streets. Using Hyper Beam on the empty buildings. But, clear as day, a large white badge is plastered on Tyranitar’s chest.

A powerful and huge pokemon like that rampaging through the streets is...Completely overwhelming. 

Examinees start running in the opposite direction of the pokemon. Midoriya watches, completely frozen, as everyone runs by. He knows he needs to move. To get away. The Tyranitar is running his way.

“Oww…” 

Midoriya freezes when he hears a pained groan coming from behind him. He looks to see the girl from earlier on the ground, clutching her Munna close to her chest. All Midoriya can remember is her words from earlier, _“It’s a bad omen to trip and fall.”_

Somewhere, far away from the exam site, a series of people watch in anticipation. A buff man smiles down at a white haired man sitting in a chair. 

“When there’s nothing to be gained, rising to the challenge at those times, is surely the mark of a Champion.” 

Back at the exam site, Midoriya quickly examines the terrain. He sees a bridge with a couple steps leading to the underpass. 

“Eevee, can you lead Tyranitar under that bridge?” Midoriya looks up at his partner. 

“Vie.” Comes Eevee’s confident reply. 

“I’m counting on you, Eevee!” Once the words leave Midoriya’s mouth, Eevee jumps off his head and races over to Tyranitar. Midoriya quickly sprints over to the bridge and waits until Eevee leads Tyranitar to the spot.

Eevee shoots a series of stars from her mouth which stops Tyranitar right before he gets to the fallen girl. Dust flies up and blinds Tyranitar. With no sight, Tyranitar makes an immediate left running towards the underpass. Eevee continues to use Swift to lead the blind rampaging pokemon to where her trainer wants. 

As Tyranitar runs under the bridge, Midoriya times it perfectly. With a running start, Midoriya jumps onto the railing and jumps off the bridge, landing on Tyranitar. 

“Gotcha!” 

Midoriya looks up to see that Tyranitar is about to run into a couple of examinees. Midoriya leans on one of the spikes on Tyranitar’s head. Effectively, making the pokemon lean away from the people and right into Eevee’s path. 

“Now, Eevee, use Quick Attack!” 

“Eevee!” Eevee sprints to the oncoming Tyranitar. Smashing her head into the large pokemon’s stomach. With Midoriya’s extra weight on top, Tyranitar falls forward with a crash. Thankfully, Eevee got out of the way just in time. 

Quickly, Midoriya jumps off the pokemon and hurries to his face. The pokemon growls weekly. The crash and attacks finally registering. 

“D-Don’t worry,” Midoriya says quickly as he fumbles to get his backpack off. He unzips the bag and digs through the Examine Pokeballs to find a potion. “So, w-where does it hurt?” Midoriya stutters out.

Tyranitar groans as he gets into a sitting position. He sticks out his foot for Midoriya to see a thorn pressing into it. Midoriya and Eevee share looks. He didn’t know if U.A. did this on purpose, to put a pokemon in pain, but whatever happened Midoriya is going to help. 

“It’s going to hurt when I take it out. So, please bear with it.” Midoriya watches as Tyranitar nods at Midoriya’s words. Midoriya takes a breath and yanks the thorn out of Tyranitar’s foot. 

The pokemon howls in pain and relief. Midoriya acts quickly. He sprays on the potion. 

“Oh, shoot, I need a band-aid.” Midoriya turns to his bag to see Eevee with a bandage in her mouth. Midoriya smiles at the pokemon while taking the band-aid from her. “Thanks, Eevee, just what I need.” 

Midoriya peels off the wrapping and places the band-aid right where the thorn was. With his work completed, Midoriya smiles up to the large pokemon. 

“There. All good!” 

Tyranitar gives Midoriya happy yips. All three of them, smiling at each other.

 _“It’s all over!!”_ Present Mic’s voice roars throughout the speakers that were placed all over the city.

Midoriya feels the tears leak out from his eyes. He can feel the streaks stream down his face. He- He got zero points. 

“Vie?” Eevee puts her paw on Midoriya’s leg. Watching as her trainer cries his heart out. 

“Tyr.” Tyranitar nudges his face into Midoriya’s arms. 

“T-Thanks Eevee, Tyranitar.” Midoriya says as he pets the two pokemon. 

Examinees start to crowd around Midoriya. Each wondering about the outcome of the Tyranitar rampage. Each one surprised that the boy they all doubted from before managed to calm a beast like Tyranitar. 

“Yes, well done.” An elderly feminine voice calls out. Midoriya turns to see a short elder with a Blissey walking next to her. “Well done. Good work.” The woman says while passing candy out to examinees she passes. 

“That Mademoiselle…” The blond from before trails off. 

“S-She’s Recovery Girl,” Midoriya starts. Gaining attention of the people close by. “A widely known Pokemon Doctor who was always on the forefront of pokemon healing techniques.” 

“She is also the backbone to U.A. Without her the school would’ve failed. Luckily she came here after her retirement.” The blond boy states while...sparkling?

The woman walks over to the Tyranitar. Even while sitting, the pokemon completely towers over her. 

“My, my, you have some scrapes here, Dear. Let’s get you fixed up. Blissey use Healing Pulse.” 

“Bliss.” The pokemon uses the move on Tyranitar.

“Good. Alright everybody, make your way back to where you entered the city from.” Recovery Girl orders as her and Blissey start to walk back. 

Midoriya gets up from where he was kneeling. He waits as Eevee jumps back onto his head. Putting his backpack on, he starts to walk away. 

“Tyra!” Tyranitar roars. Midoriya flinches as he looks back at the pokemon. Surprised to see the Pokemon get up and walk over to him. Midoriya stands completely still.

“Tyranitar.” The pokemon basically purrs out as it hands Midoriya a Exam Pokeball. 

“Huh? When did I drop this?” Midoriya questions. 

Tyranitar places the ball in Midoriya’s hand then presses the button. The pokemon gets sucked into the ball and the capture is instantaneous. Unlike a regular Pokeball. Something Midoriya marvels for a minute before Tyranitar’s actions sink into his mind. 

He starts to cry again as he walks back to the entrance. Both human and pokemon know that they can not stay with each other. However, this small action made Midoriya so happy. Because if this happened in the wild Midoriya and Eevee would have a new friend. 

And with that thought, Midoriya left the exam site feeling somewhat satisfied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks. It's just me shit posting while I work on other stuff.


End file.
